destinedthenextgenerationofthewarrenlinefandomcom-20200213-history
Timeline
A Timeline that lists significant/notable chronological events that occurred in both the magical and mortal universe. Ancient Times * Millenniums ago, a revolution was led by the angel Gadreel. Adriel, Uzriel, and many other angels joined him. As a punishment to all angel who joined Gadreel, they fell from Grace and lived like humans. After falling from Grace, Uzriel renamed himself Osiris, while Adriel and another angel renamed themselves Isis and Seth respectively. They went on to create lives for themselves among humans. However, their new names and what the angel Handreel stated about them "becoming more", links them to a series of historical pages, and it can be presumed that they became the Egyptian gods of the same name. * Shakti and Shiva created the universe. * Thousands of years ago, a woman and her mate come across the All, infusing them with magic and making them immortal. Their children give rise to witches and warlocks. When the All begins to spread too thin, the Elders force the woman's mate to return to the Higher Realm. Ancient Egypt * The Avatars attempt to create Utopia, though the mage Anubis leads a revolt against them and creates a vanquishing potion, forcing the Avatars to retreat. * A powerful witch named Isis saves the demon Jeric and they fall in love. Isis is then skinned alive and Jeric contained her soul, hoping to one day find a suitable body. * A wizard curses an Egyptian Urn, causing its guardian to kill anyone who steals it. Other * The Shadow Witches attempt to help fix the world. However, they are unsuccessful. * Thousands of years ago, after the Shadow Witches failed in fixing the world, they decide to recruit a young man to help them. He becomes corrupted with magic and steals the essence of the Shadow Witches powers. He then uses the Essence to grant powers to other people, and demons were created. The Man was their leader, and he became the most powerful demon in the world. He soon became known as The Source of All Evil. * 1500 BC: Good and Evil work together to contain the Hollow. Ancient Greece 1000 BC * The Titans rule the world. Seeing them as a threat, the Elders grant power to mortals, turning them into The Greek Gods. The Gods defeat the Titans and they are entombed. Unknown B.C. * The Gods granted a box to Prometheus. Pandora opens the box, unleashing the sorrows into the world. She reclaims the sorrows and becomes the first guardian of Pandora's Box. Unknown B.C. * Gaea grants a belt to Hippolyta, who attempts to unite the sexes. Her plan fails and she retreats to an island of women, killing all men who dared to enter. She was eventually slain by the demi-god, Hercules. 500 BC * Viviana and Rufus were visited by an Angel, who gave them the Book of The Angels and an Angelic Medallion. They are instructed to protect these items from evil beings and pass them on to their children. 330 B.C. * Alexander the Great is born around this time. He is the son of Zeus and Olympias, and the stepson of Philip III. * As a child, Alexander befriended Ptolemy and Hephaistion. The trio later joined Philip III's army. * King Philip III planned to invade Elatea and make Mesopotamia great again with the support of his army. * Jo, Prue, and Melinda go back to around this time to save Alexander from being poisoned by Acacius. * Hephaistion and Alexander became romantic partners. Early Centuries 5th/6th Century * Early 400s: Hecate comes to earth and gives birth to Atilla the Hun. * King Arthur is given the sword Excalibur by the Lady of the Lake. * The Prophet Mohammed banishes the demon Javna using the Hand of Fatima. 7th Century * 699: Barbas returns to earth and attempts to kill thirteen unmarried witches on Friday the 13th to break the cycle he is trapped in, though he fails. 8th Century * Unknown: Ruby LaFontaine (The Red Witch) is born. (presumed century) * Unknown: Ruby is defeated and imprisoned. (presumed century) 10th Century * Unknown: 'Rebekah and Mikael are born. They would later be reborn as Prue Halliwell and Wyatt Halliwell respectively. 11th Century * The demon Zankou plays a part in the Crusades. * Lady Godiva rides her famous ride and starves Lord Dyson to death. * Jannes frees Ruby and Jannes starts training her. (''presumed century) 12th Century * '''1162: Hecate returns to earth for a second time and gives birth to Genghis Khan. * The Evil Enchantress lives and dies in this century. 14th Century * Between 1346 and 1353: The demon Zankou plays a part in the spread of the Black Plague. 16th Century * 1530: Hecate comes to earth for a third time and gives birth to Ivan the Terrible. 17th Century * 1670: Melinda Warren is born. * 1692: Melinda Warren prophesies the arrival of the Charmed Ones as she is burned at the stake. * Unknown: Thomas and Ruth. 18th Century * 1700: The Seer gives birth to the daughter of the Source of All Evil. When Leah is born, the Seer receives a vision where sees Leah powerless. To avoid the Source finding out about the child, the Seer gives her away to a gypsy family. * 1792: The demon Zankou plays a part in the September Massacres. ** At an unknown point in time after this, Zankou is imprisoned by the Source of All Evil due to him becoming a threat. * At some point in this century, Captain Black Jack Cutting and his crew are cursed to become trapped between life and death. * In the late 18th century, the evil witch Tuatha is entombed by the Chosen One. 19th Century * Early 1800s: Coop is born and dies shortly after birth. His soul is taken to Cupid's Temple, where he is reborn as a cherub. * Between 1853 and 1856: During the Crimean War, Brianna Bowen separates Gabriel Statler from his Crystal Sword. * 1873: The injustice done to Bo Lightfeather causes a small town to become trapped in a time loop. * 1885: Cole Turner is born. * 1888: Benjamin Turner is killed by Elizabeth Turner. * 1895: Conrad Turner is born. * 1899: A Faustian Deal is made with Count Roget, trapping everyone in the Cabaret Fantome in a time loop. * Unknown Century: '''The Shadow Witches unearthed a Prophecy stating that there would be a second millennium where three sisters would be able to channel their entire family's powers. At first, the Shadow Witches think it would be the original Charmed Ones. But they later learn that it would be three cousins from the Power of Nine. Modern Times 20th Century '''1904 * The Spider demon captures the wizard Rathmere and traps him in her lair to feed on. 1917 * Mata Hari is executed. 1924 * Pearl Russell is killed and cursed by her cousins after she fell in love with the warlock Anton and turned evil. 1920s * In this decade, a warlock named Malcolm was trapped in a painting by a witch named Nell. Early 1970s * A witch cast a spell on the demon Gammill to make him as hideous on the outside as he was on the inside. 1978 * Patty Halliwell was killed by the Water Demon. 1998 * Penny Halliwell died as a result of a heart attack. The Original Charmed Ones regained their powers and learn they are witches. 1993 * Sebastian Whitmore was born. 1999 * Piper Halliwell opened P3. * Piper Halliwell contracted Oroya Fever which spread like wildfire in the hospital because of a spell cast by Prudence and Phoebe Halliwell. * Bianca Wright was born. 21st Century 2000 * Cole Turner vanquished the Triad for the first time. * The original Charmed Ones went back in time to save Melinda Warren. 2001 * An incredible union occurs, the wedding of Piper Halliwell and Leo Wyatt. * The sisters were exposed as witches, though time is reset. This caused Prudence Halliwell to be killed by the personal assassin of The Source of All Evil, Shax. * The Charmed Ones were reconstituted after the revelation that Paige Matthews is a Halliwell. 2002 * The Charmed Ones vanquished the Source of All Evil three times. * Phoebe Halliwell became Queen of The Underworld. * Piper Halliwell was discovered to be pregnant with her first child. The child was transferred to the Seer, followed by The Seer's death. 2003 * The Aurora Borealis happens over San Francisco. Magic rests and Piper gives birth to a son: Wyatt Matthew Halliwell. Wyatt is revealed to be a Twice Blessed child. * The Titans are freed from their tombs. The Charmed Ones become goddesses and Piper destroys the Titans. Piper causes a storm with her god powers, due to Leo becoming an Elder. * Chris Perry (Halliwell) travels back from the future. * Wyatt is revealed to be the wielder of Excalibur. 2004 * Piper gets pregnant again. * Gideon goes after Wyatt by sending Leo and Future Chris to the Parallel World. Paige and Phoebe go to retrieve them. Paige, Phoebe, and their counterparts meet. They try to kill Gideon but fail. * This causes a shift between the two worlds. The good world becomes too good where every minor offense is a capital offense. The evil world becomes too evil and any good action is a capital offense. * Gideon stabs Future Chris, the latter ends up dying later. * Leo kills Gideon, which causes the worlds to shift back to normal. * Chris Halliwell is born. * Melissa Cooper is born. 2005 * The Avatars make a second attempt to create Utopia, which is successful. Though it's later reversed when the Charmed Ones realize what the Avatars were doing to the people who could cause Utopia to fall. * The Charmed Ones vanquish the demon Zankou, destroying the Nexus in the process. * The Charmed Ones fake their deaths to live a demon-free life. * Demons take over Magic School. * The Charmed Ones come out of hiding and meet Billie Jenkins. 2006: * Paige Matthews and Henry Mitchell get married. * The Charmed Ones face Billie and Christy in the Ultimate Battle with the help of The Hollow. The Halliwell Manor is destroyed, Phoebe, Paige, and Christy are killed. Piper and Leo travel back in time to save Phoebe and Paige. * The Charmed Ones vanquish the Triad. * Sometime after this... ** Phoebe Halliwell and Coop get married. ** Piper opens her own restaurant called Halliwell's. ** Phoebe writes her own book. ** The Charmed Ones reclaim Magic School. * 2007: Another Aurora Borealis occurs and magic rests again. Phoebe gives birth to her first daughter, Prue, who is revealed to be another Twice-Blessed Child. ** Prudence Halliwell is reborn as a Whitelighter. ** Piper gives birth to a daughter, Melinda Halliwell. ** Paige gives birth to twins, Pandora and Tamora Mitchell. * 2008: Paige and Henry adopt a son, Henry Mitchell Junior. * 2009: Phoebe gives birth to her daughter, Charlotte Halliwell. * 2013: Phoebe gives birth to her daughter, Cassandra Halliwell. * 2014: Prudence and Andy get married. * 2016: Prudence gives birth to a son, Alex Trudeau. * 2020: Prudence gives birth to a son, Allen Trudeau. * 2024: Prudence gives birth to a son, Arthur Trudeau. * Unknown 2000: Elliot Cooper is murdered by the demon Ignatius, who was searching for the Angelic Medallion. His daughter, Melissa Cooper, witnessed this at the age of ten. 2030s 2030 * Phoebe Halliwell is killed. Prue, Wyatt, and Chris go back in time and successfully avoid this future. The Destined Ones, Wyatt, Chris, Melinda, Prue, Charlotte, Cassandra, Pandora, Tamora, and Henry Junior) pick up where their mothers/aunts left off, and continue protecting the innocent and vanquishing demons. * Prue, Tamora, and Melinda reconstitute the Charmed Ones. * Prue Halliwell finds out that she is a Twice-Blessed Child. * Prudence Halliwell is revealed to be alive, a Whitelighter, married to Andy Trudeau, and have three boys. * Prue Halliwell reopens her Aunt Piper's club, P3. * Wyatt Halliwell turns evil, but is later turned back to good. * Prue and Wyatt Halliwell become engaged. 2031-2032 * The Phoenix Witches plot to destroy the Halliwells. * Prue visits the dark-future in a vision quest and discovers the truth about Bianca and the dark future. * Charlotte is infected with a demonic virus, but the Power of Nine heal her. * Tamora and Pandora graduate college. * Leah, who is now the new Source of all Evil, returns and is later vanquished for the second and final time in Destined. * The Charmed Ones go back in time to stop the assassination of William Halliwell. They also get a glimpse of their past lives. * Christopher Mercer reaches out to his biological son, Henry Mitchell Junior, from prison and requests to see him before he dies, as he is very ill. The two start to form a relationship. * The Twice-Blessed Children are married. * The Shadow Witches reveals themselves to the Halliwells. * The Charmed Ones become Shadow Witches. * The Shadows, with the help of the Charmed Ones, change the world into one without free-will. A world where they control everything. The world is eventually restored to its normal order by the Charmed Ones. * Cassandra vanquishes her boyfriend, J.D. * Bianca Wright and Chris Halliwell get engaged. * Christopher Mercer applies for parole. * Prue and Wyatt celebrate their one-month wedding anniversary. * Piper and Leo move to New Orleans to look at possible restaurant spaces. * Mirror´s Magazine, a branch of Bay Mirror, opens. 2032-2033 * Chris and Bianca get married, and the Phoenix Witches attempt and fail to ruin it. * Ignatius searches for the items needed to free his 'master'. * Ignatius turns Charlotte evil, and even though she changes back, the things she said while evil drive a wedge between her and Prue. * Tamora becomes Sebastian Whitmore's Whitelighter. * Ignatius steals the Angelic Medallion from Melissa Cooper's apartment. * Sebastian Whitmore is murdered by Ignatius and dies in Tamora's arms. Sebastian is reborn as a Whitelighter, and the two continue to date. * Gadreel/Darkness is released from his prison and set free on Earth. * Conrad Turner is killed by Gadreel. * Gadreel resurrects Barbas, the Demon of Fear, and sends him after the Halliwells. Wyatt Halliwell is seemingly killed by Barbas, and a funeral is held for him. He is kidnapped by Gadreel and held as a prisoner. * Darkness infects people with its presence and changes them into darker versions of themselves. This eventually escalated until the entire world starts falling into destruction. * Gadreel reveals his story to Wyatt, and later Prue. * P3 is burned down by a group of vandals affected by Darkness. * Prue joins Gadreel's side, and becomes "dark Prue". The two begin to date and then become engaged. * Prue kills Mr. Shawn with her Cryokinesis power. * Wyatt is freed from his prison and reunited with everyone. His return turns Prue back into herself. * Gadreel kills Wyatt, but Handreel resurrects him. * Gadreel is defeated by Wyatt and Prue, and Handreel locks Gadreel back in a cell. * Conrad Turner is resurrected as a mortal as a reward for helping Prue while he was in The Demonic Wasteland. * Chris (with Bianca), Tamora, Charlotte (and Eric), Cassandra (and Ben), and Pandora leave San Francisco to pursue their magical, professional, and romantic desires. * Ruby comes out of hiding and aligns herself with the Oracle. 2033-2035 * These are events that took place in the two-year time skip between Season 3 and Season 4 of Destined. Both unseen and seen events are displayed below. * Junior plans to propose to Olivia, but she betrays him by cheating on him with her ex-husband, Logan, and the couple break-up. (2034) * Ben and Cassandra break-up. * Henry Mitchell is promoted to the police chief. * Prue and Wyatt conceive their first child. * Chris and Bianca conceive their first child. * Piper opens a branch of Halliwell's in New Orleans. The family is temporarily reunited for the celebration of the opening. * May 17 David Greene is born. 2035 * By this time, most of the Destined Ones have returned to San Francisco. * The Halliwell Family reunite for the reopening of P3. * Bianca and Chris reveal to their family that they are pregnant. * Prue and Wyatt find out that they are also having a child. * Jo travels back in time and meets the Destined Ones. * Ava Nicolae is murdered. * Waffediyok is stolen by Ruby LaFontaine. * Ruby LaFontaine and Julian Prescott are married, and she manipulates him into signing over his company to her. * Ruby kills Julian and becomes the heiress of Julian, and the owner of Prescott Group. * October 30: Matthew Halliwell is born to Chris Halliwell and Bianca Wright-Halliwell. * October 31: Jo Halliwell is born to Wyatt and Prue Halliwell. * Prue and Wyatt turn Evil and take over the world, with Ruby by their side. Subsequently, the entire world turns Evil as well. * Magic is officially exposed. * Government leaders surrender their countries to Prue and Wyatt. * Jo sacrifices herself with the help of her sisters and turns Prue and Wyatt good again. This eliminates the dark future, making everything that would have happened extinct. Peri and Patience fade out of existence. * A memory potion is released the erases the memories of magic from everyone who was exposed to it during Prue and Wyatt's reign. The Cleaners also intervene. Alternate Timeline 2033 2037 * Twins sisters Patience and Peri Halliwell are born. * Phoenix Halliwell is born. * Bianca Wright-Halliwell dies. 2038 * Pierce Leon is born. 2039 * Chris and Ella Davies get married. * Victoria Halliwell is born. Unknown Years * Leo Wyatt is killed. This puts Piper in a deep state of depression. * Piper Halliwell dies. * Henry Mitchell dies. * Paige Matthews dies. * Phoebe Halliwell dies. After this, Coop retreats to the Cupid´s Temple where he lives out the remainder of his time. * Pandora and her family retreat to The Upper Regions as part of an agreement with Wyatt and Prue. * Melissa Cooper is killed for writing the truth in her newspaper column. 2061 * Wyatt and Prue, who both remain Evil, have taken over the world and enslave everyone. Ruby has erased the memories of her involvement. * Prescott Group is the largest corporation in the world, and controls the majority if not all of the city. * Matthew Halliwell and Jo plans to save the future by fixing the past. * Patience and Peri attempt to recruit Jo to their side, but she is stopped by Matthew Halliwell before she can join them. * Melinda Halliwell is murdered by Michaela Gilbert. * Prue betrays the Unbreakable Promise and dies. * Jo travels back in time to the year 2035. Possible Future Events * All the Nicolae Gypsies are murdered causing the line to become extinct. References # Charmed Wiki - visit them for more. Category:DESTINED Category:Book of Shadows Category:Events